KYUMIN STAND
by Baby's Kyumin
Summary: Welcome in KYUMIN STAND. kumpulan Drabble dan Oneshoot KYUMIN./ 1. 69 with Kyuhyun—Drabble (Summary Inside) / Selamat bersenang-senang di KYUMIN STAND.
1. Welcome in KYUMIN STAND

**KYUMIN STAND**

.

Welcome in Kyumin Stand, Guest ^^

.

Selamat anda telah memasuki area stand saya. Di dalam stand ini tersedia berbagai drabble dan oneshoot dengan beraneka macam rasa.

Manis.

Asam.

Pahit.

Dan mungkin juga rasa Asin.

Silahkan melangkah ke dalam, melihat-lihat drabble dan oneshoot yang sudah saya sajikan, terutama untuk kalian para Joyer. Tepat di pintu utama, tempat dimana kalian berpijak saat ini terdapat dua lorong menu.

Request dan Read

Di lorong pertama adalah menu Request. Kalian bisa merequest drabble ataupun oneshoot pada saya. Kalian hanya perlu **mengisi kotak review yang ada di bawah dengan plot, cast, dan rate yang kalian inginkan.** Cast yang selain Kyumin akan saya pertimbangkan, namun Main Castnya tetaplah Kyumin. Mengapa? Karena ini Kyumin Stand. Tetapi harus kalian ingat bahwa **menu Request ini hanya berlaku di koatk review yang berada di lorong pertama—Chapter 1.** selamat bersenang-senang di lorong selanjutnya, guest—lorong kedua.

.

Kalian telah tiba di lorong kedua dengan menu Read. Disini kalian sudah bisa memilih drabble dan oneshoot yang akan kalian nikmati satu diantaranya, yaitu:

.

.

**1. 69 with Kyuhyun (Rate T)—Drabble**

Summary: Semua berawal dari nilai jelek ulangan matematika Sungmin.

Child!Ming Pedo!Kyu YAOI Boys Love

.

.

Kalian bisa menekan tombol next di sudut atas maupun bawah untuk menuju 'hidangan' yang ingin kalian nikmati. Dan saya ingatkan, untuk **berhati-hati dalam memilih jalan keluar**, agar nantinya kalian tidak tersesat. Maka dari itu kalian harus **melewati kotak review setelah kalian menikmati 'hidangan' yang kalian pilih agar kalian dapat keluar dengan selamat**.

Baiklah, sampai disini saja penjelasan dari saya, silahkan masuk ke Kyumin Stand. :)

.

.

.

sign,

Baby's Kyumin


	2. 69 with Kyuhyun

Selamat anda telah sampai di 'hidangan' yang ingin anda nikmati, **69 with Kyuhyun**. Ingatlah _rules_ yang sudah anda baca sebelum masuk ke dalam Kyumin Stand tadi, supaya kalian bisa nyaman disini. Baiklah, selamat menikmati~

.

**69 with Kyuhyun**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kyuhyun and Sungmin belong to each other. The storyline is mine.**

**Be a **_**smart**_** readers pls, didn't spend ur time for bashing my story.**

**Thanks.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Main Cast: Kyumin.**

**.**

**Lenght: Drabble**

**.**

**.Summary: Semua berawal dari nilai jelek ulangan matematika Sungmin.**

**.**

**I warn you before, this is a Boys Love, YAOI, Absurd and full of gajeness. So, DLDR! Basher and Plagiator stay away!**

.

.

"Daaaadd… Daddy…" teriakan bocah manis itu menggema di segala penjuru mansion mewah milik seorang Cho.

Cho Sungmin—bocah laki-laki itu kini berlarian menuruni anak tangga dengan menggendong tas _pink_nya. "Daddy, kenapa tidak membangunkan Minnie huh?" bibir mungil itu mengerucut sebal pada sang ayah yang sedang berkutat di dapur.

"Maafkan daddy, sayang. Daddy juga kesiangan." Balas Kyuhyun sembari menuangkan _soup_ yang mendidih itu ke dalam mangkuk yang sudah tertata rapi di meja.

"Sini daddy bantu," ucap Kyuhyun setelah mengetahui sang putera tengah kesusahan duduk di kursi makannya. Dengan sekali hentakan, Sungmin sudah duduk manis di tempatnya.

"Cepat makan sarapanmu, Minnie. Daddy tidak ingin kau terlambat." Tuturnya begitu ia sudah duduk di depan Sungmin.

"Dad?"

"Ya?" Kyuhyun segera menoleh ke arah Sungmin ketika ia mendengar suara manis itu. Lelaki dewasa itu mengulum senyumnya saat melihat Sungmin membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, meminta untuk di suapi.

"A-a, tidak Minnie. Kau sudah kelas dua sekarang, jadi belajarlah untuk makan sendiri." Tolak Kyuhyun halus. Ia begitu memahami sikap manja Sungmin, maka ia begitu menghindari kata-kata yang bisa menimbulkan tangisan di pagi ini.

"Tidak mau!" pekik Sungmin dengan diikuti gelengan kuat-kuat dari bocah itu.

"Lihat saja jika daddy tidak mau menyuapi, Minnie." Seringaian kecil mulai muncul di sudut bibir sang Cho muda.

"Daddy tidak ingat hari ini Minnie ada ulangan matematika?" Sungmin sudah menemukan senjata ampuh untuk melawan sang ayah.

"Oke, daddy mengerti," Kyuhyun menyerah. Sungmin tetaplah Cho Sungmin yang mewarisi segala gen dari dirinya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika sifat _evil_nya akan menurun pada putera mungilnya itu.

"Sekarang buka mulutmu, sayang. Pesawat daddy akan segera meluncur." tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang sesendok _soup_ itu diarahkan pada mulut kecil Sungmin.

"Ternyata pesawatnya berbalik arah, dan… hmmp…" Sendok itu bukannya masuk kedalam bibir Sungmin justru dimakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Yak daddy!" pekik Sungmin kala foxynya melihat seringaian daddynya.

"Daddy menyebalkan! Minnie marah pada daddy!" Sungmin melengos dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Rasa sebalnya semakin membumbung mendengar tawa keras daddynya. Dia seharusnya panik, lalu merayunya dengan boneka bunny dan satu cup ice cream bukan malah seperti ini.

"Awas saja, Minnie tidak akan bicara dengan daddy selama seminggu." Bibir Sungmin mencebik imut, mata sipitnya berusaha menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau saja, saying. Sekarang makanlah, daddy akan menyuapimu kalau tidak daddy tidak akan mau mengantarmu ke rumah _halmonie_ besok." Ancaman Kyuhyun ternyata begitu mempan untuk meluluhkan sifat keras kepala Sungmin.

.

"Cha, sekarang masuklah. Sebentar lagi akan bel masuk, Minnie." Kyuhyun mengusap surai Sungmin yang menjuntai ke bawah dengan lembut. Ia mengulum senyumnya melihat bibir puteranya yang masih mengerucut.

"Daddy janji—"

"Jangan berjanji lagi," Sungmin langsung memotong kalimat Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Daddy tak pernah menepati janjinya, Minnie sebal pokoknya."

"Sini, lihat daddy sayang," Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin agar menatapnya.

"Maafkan daddy, Minnie—"

"Daddy selalu sibuk dengan _ahjumma_ genit itukan? Pantas saja daddy selalu melupakan janjinya pada Minnie." Celetuk bocah manis itu.

"Oke, maaf—"

"Jangan meminta maaf terus dad, dan jangan pasang raut seperti itu." Sahut Sungmin. Kedua tangan mungilnya terangkat ke wajah tirus Kyuhyun. Menyentuh kening sang ayah yang selalu mengerut dan meluruskannya, lalu beralih ke kedua pipi Kyuhyun, ia menekannya agar terlihat seperti tengah tersenyum.

"Daddy jangan bersedih terus, nanti Minnie ikutan sedih." Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Siapa bilang huh? Daddy tak pernah bersedih selama Minnie terus berada di samping daddy."

"Terima kasih, dad. I love you." Kyuhyun tersentak ketika Sungmin menghambur memeluknya. Dengan sigap keduanya membalas pelukan Sungmin, sangat erat.

"I love you too, sayang." Bisik Kyuhyun, lirih.

.

"Dengarkan, daddy. Selama kau di sekolah jangan membuat onar, bertingkah nakal apalagi manja, dan satu lagi—"

"Dad, Minnie masih mengingat semua nasihat daddy. Jadi, sekarang daddy berangkatlah ke kantor, Minnie tidak ingin daddy terlambat. Lagipula bukannya hari ini daddy ada rapat penting, eum?"

"Oke, daddy akan berangkat setelah Minnie masuk. Cha, masuklah. Daddy janji akan menjemputmu nanti." Sungmin mengangguk lalu masuk, setelah sebelumnya ia mengecup kedua pipi daddynya.

.

**69 with Kyuhyun**

.

"Aduh, Minnie lupa kalau hari ini ada ulangan matematika." Bocah manis itu menepuk keningnya pelan.

"Padahal Minnie belum belajar. Habisnya kemarin Minnie asik main game hingga lupa belajar. Aduh bagaimana ini? Aihh, nanti daddy pasti akan marah."

.

.

"Bagaimana hasil ulangan matematikanya, sayang?" sungmin hampir saja melompat karena terkejut. Bagaimana daddynya bisa ingat kalau ia ada ulangan hari ini.

"Eum… i-itu…" tergagap. Sungmin bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin ia menjawab dengan jujur, bisa-bisa semua kaset gamenya akan di bakar habis oleh sang ayah.

"Kemarikan kertas jawabanmu, daddy ingin melihatnya." Tangan Kyuhyun sudah melayang di udara, menanti hasil ulangan Sungmin. Dengan terpaksa Sungmin membuka tas _pink_nya lalu memberikan selembar kertas itu pada Kyuhyun.

69.

Sungmin menatap was was pada sang daddy, ia takut melihat reaksinya ketika melihat hasil ulangan Sungmin.

"Kau belum tuntas, Minnie?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Lelaki dewasa itu menggiring puteranya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tuntas, sayang? Kau tahukan daddymu ini sangat cerdas." Meskipun kurang 1 angka, tetap saja kan itu tidak tuntas.

"D-daddy tidak marah?" cicit Sungmin, lega melihat senyum Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Mana bisa daddy marah pada anak daddy yang manis ini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencubit sebelah pipi gembul Sungmin.

"J-jangan panggil Minnie manis, Minnie laki-laki dad." Rona merah itu mulai nampak di seluruh wajah Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Tapi anak daddy ini sangat cantik, bahkan melebihi kecantikan si _ahjumma_ genit." Kyuhyun sangat suka menggoda Sungmin. Ia tidak akan pernah bosan melakukannya, karena ia bisa melihat pipi Sungmin yang merona hebat. Itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya berdesir. Hatinya menghangat begitu saja.

"Berhenti menggoda Minnie, dad!" pekik Sungmin sebal, meninju kecil lengan kokoh milik sang ayah.

"Baiklah, tapi karena nilai ulangan matematika Minnie jelek, Minnie harus di hukum. Minnie tidak boleh bermain keluar, karena Minnie harus bermain kuda-kudaan dengan daddy selama seminggu. Mengerti?"

"Yeaay! Dengan senang hati, dad. Akhirnya Minnie bisa bermain kuda-kudaan lagi dengan daddy yeay yeaaaay!"

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: siapa yang bisa nebak 'kuda-kudaan' ala Sungmin sama Kyuhyun? wkwk**

**Oke, segitu aja dulu. Sorry, kalau absurd bin gaje.**

**Kalau sudah selesai menikmati 'hidangan'nya, silahkan keluar melewati kotak review agar tidak tersasar.**

**Thanks a lot, I love you guest~**

**.**

**sign,**

**Baby's Kyumin**

**.**

**062614**


End file.
